Under the light of the Moon
by poor-ophelia
Summary: Hermione *may* have let something slip to Ginny about the kiss, but then she denies it all. humor and chaos ensues. all in all, a good chapter! review please! OH MY GOD!! I'm so sorry about ch.6! i uploaded an old one by accident! but all is fixed now!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic, so please be kind. I'm a big fan of H/R, and I figured I'd add to it a little  
  
Summary: Ron gets hit by a strange spell, one that makes him do and say things to Hermione that he would have never before, but is it necessarily a good thing?  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. J.K. Rowlings is a book goddess. My humble little fic is nothing compared to her. ::: bows down at J.K. Rowling's shrine::::::: Muse kicks her in the head::::  
  
"Don't worry about it Hermione, your nose didn't really grow that long," Harry stated comfortingly.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, and her eyes began to glint. "Didn't grow that long, not that long? Harry I heard you tell Ron I looked like Pinocchio! How can you just stand there and lie? I'm not deaf you stupid prat!"  
  
"Hey kids, I don't want to get punched in the neck or anything, but what's Pinocchio?" Ron asked, confused. Harry glared at him, and Ron added. "Hermione, be nice,"  
  
"Be NICE? To that lying git?" She exploded. Several students strolling down the hall openly stared at them, and Hermione began to turn red like a tomato.  
  
"Granger, if you toned that blush up a bit, I might mistake you for weasley! Oh, and by the way, you nose as it was, was an improvement. It's too bad Snape had to give you the antidote." Malfoy jeered as he sidled down the hallway, followed closely behind by his mindless drones-err, cronies.. They had just been released from Potions with Snape, who, as it was, seemed to be even more malevolent and antagonistic today, making Hermione test Neville's failed growth potion ( it had turned a light purple instead of the desired neon yellow) which, technically, wasn't a failure, seeing as how Hermione's nose had grown about five times it's normal size.  
  
It had taken some skilful begging to convince Snape that it really was better for mankind if Hermione's nose was returned to it's original size, but it had been done, though there had been some 'aww's from the Slytherins as it had shrunk.  
  
Hermione had had about enough, although she was having trouble contemplating running away bawling, or cursing Malfoy, seeing as how this hallway was unusually empty of teachers.  
  
"It would take a whole lot more than that to make your face look any better, Malfoy," Ron sneered, wand gripped tightly.  
  
"Standing up for your sweetheart, are you Weasley? Maybe when you two get married you can live in a shack just like your parents? Bet that'd be heaven for you!" Malfoy said. Ron's ears started to twinge and turn red as Hermione's face.  
  
"And I suppose your idea of heaven would have you as You-Know-Who's little bitch, Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
Malfoy replied, "Better than being seen with a bushy haired mud- blood." It was sixth year, and Malfoy seemed to grow as much in looks as he did in arrogance, which was saying something. He believed himself to be a god in his own right, and the gaggle of girls following him around, lead by pansy Parkinson, didn't really help any.  
  
"Why you." Hermione began, her wand seeming to act of its own will as she hurled a hex at him.  
  
She too had grown into herself these past years, and although Malfoy still called her a bushy-haired, buck-toothed mud blood, it certainly wasn't true any longer. She was definitely among the top five prettiest girls in Gryffindor, her cinnamon hair having some how (magically, though she would never admit that to a living soul) become manageable, thick and wavy. She had curves that made most boys take a second look, though she never noticed, since she was still the bookworm she had been from the very start of her years at Hogwarts. She still had her pixie face and sweet smile. Although she tried very hard to deny it, she was very much embarrassed at Malfoy's comment about her and Ron, seeing as how she wished it were true.  
  
She had never let it get in the way though. She was the master of self control when it came to her and Ron, or so she thought. She prided herself most on not putting her elbow in butter, like Ginny, because she had come quite close once.  
  
She couldn't be blamed though, Ron had become one of those guys girls see, and automatically turn away and start giggling, simply because he was walking down the hall *towards them* much to Ron's ever present amusement. He had become adept at what Hermione, Ginny and Harry called "the look". You know the one, where he looks deep into your eyes, and it seems like he is looking straight into your soul. After perfecting it at close range (over a text book or a roaring fire) he had now begun to see if he could use it at a distance.  
  
It wasn't just "the look" with Ron though. His lanky body was now corded with muscle, not bulky though, just perfectly cut, and his red hair was shaggy and somewhat unkempt, giving him a darling intellectual look, which was far different than he really was.  
  
No, what caught Hermione most were two things about Ron, his blue eyes, at times piercing or mischievous, and his voice. It had seemed over the summer to have gotten deeper and smoother, like a manly sort of velvet.  
  
She was drawn back from tangent by the sound of a loud squeal. She had hexed him with a tickling charm, simply because she knew for a fact (thanks to Lavender) that he giggled when he was tickled. She managed to keep her laughter a quiet chuckle, although she couldn't guarantee it for Harry or Ron, who were simply howling at the sound.  
  
"Oh my! Oh my good lord! Have you ever heard anything so good Ron?" Harry managed between peels of laughter, one hand on his head and tears streaming down his face from the sight.  
  
"Not ever! Harry, not ever!" Ron laughed, holding his stomach like it was going to burst.  
  
"I'll (giggle, giggle) Get you! (giggle)" Malfoy Managed, his giggles seriously impeding his scare factor. He was trying to beat off imaginary hands, waving his wand in the air, he accidentally said some sort of spell, because the moment he uttered a nonsense word, sparks shot off straight at Ron, who seemed to just absorb it.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked, wheezing, unable to laugh anymore from the serious stitch in his side.  
  
"I dunno Harry. It didn't do anything." Ron answered. He heard the sharp click-clack of McGonagall's shoes and said to Hermione, "you might want to take it off now, before McGonagall takes off any points from Gryffindor. You know how she hates you terrorizing Slytherins. You naughty girl," Ron had said that in a very suggestive way, making Hermione blush once more and turn away quickly. *alright. He probably didn't mean it. Probably just making fun. ...This is weird.*  
  
As luck would have it, McGonagall did round the corner, but Malfoy took full advantage.  
  
"Professor! Weasley and Granger just hexed me with the most horrific spell! I didn't even do anything!" McGonagall gave him a dubious glance,  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
"Well technically yes-" Hermione began,  
  
"I am terribly disappointed in you, especially a prefect. Five points from both of you. As for you-" She began, turning to Malfoy, "ten points from Slytherin, because of the mean spirited jeers."  
  
"Hey! You were there the whole time, and you didn't say anything! You didn't even try to stop them!" Pansy whined, "Poor Draco didn't stand a chance against that horrible girl!"  
  
"You make it sound as if it was the killing curse, not a simple tickle charm, really pansy." McGonagall said, walking briskly into the Transfiguration class-room.  
  
************************************ Even though Hermione wasn't paying much attention to the lesson, she still managed to turn her tea cup into a mouse, (although it's feet were porcelain) but McGonagall pretended not to notice, (she generally saw everything-she was like a hawk) seeing as how Hermione seemed to be sufficiently flustered with "the look" Ron was giving her from across the classroom.  
  
Class ended, and Hermione was entirely thankful, until McGonagall asked Her, Ron and Malfoy to stay back.  
  
"You all have detention on Thursday night for your irresponsible actions. You will clean all the telescopes in the astronomy tower, I want them polished so I can see the stars in their reflections! Now go before you're late to class!"  
  
**************************************  
  
Harry it seemed, hadn't bothered to wait for them, so Ron and Hermione walked to Care Of Magical Creatures together. To anyone else, their silence might have seemed companionable, but Hermione felt as if her heart was located somewhere aside from the left side of her chest as she quickly asked about what had flustered her so much in transfiguration.  
  
"HeyRonwhywhereyougivingme"thelook"?" He stared quizzically at her.  
  
"Come again Hermione?" He asked, doing this cute confused look out from under the fringe of his hair.  
  
"You were doing your 'look' thing at me in class, why?" She asked, breathing deeply.  
  
"Because you're just so beautiful, Hermione," He said huskily. A charming blush rose on her cheeks, and she shouted "Ron!" indignantly.  
  
"I was just joking, I was practicing, the whole long range thing, but from what I could see, it was working quite well," He hinted, making her blush even more.  
  
"Was not you self-indulgent prat! Get a move on before I make you giggle like a little school girl. 


	2. Wake up Call

A/N: It's Thursday---Ron's POV now. Yes, Malfoy's spell did do something to him---but I'm not telling what! :::NAH NAH NA NA NAH::::  
  
  
  
It was a cold morning, a cold day really. Snow had just begun to fall, turning the stark December sky into a vision of Christmas.  
  
Ron knew what he wanted for Christmas...a certain little bookish girl with brown hair and a little pixie face..*WHAT?? Well-NO! that's wrong Ron! You do not think about you best friend as a Christmas present, with a little red bow atop her head wearing her very revealing plaid pyjamas..STOP RON!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU???*  
  
Ron began to think very hard about the last goblin rebellion Proffessor Binns had droned on about-something with Frelldwig the blind or some such- of course this was not getting him very far, seeing as how Hermione was right in front of him, in a state.  
  
"Oh Ron!" She hissed. It was the absolute closest she could come to yelling without waking up any of the others in his dorm room.  
  
*Why is she in my dorm anyway-IN SLEEP WEAR NO LESS!!!---Frelldwig the blind, Frelldwig the blind*  
  
"I was so tired last night, studying you know, and I think you took my charms book! Not on purpose of course, I don't think you're a thief, definitely one that steals books.." (the *worst* kind to Hermione) "and I don't know if I left the assignment in it, because I looked for it when I woke up, just to be sure you know, in my bag-" She continued on like this for quite some time, babbling incoherently, as it were.  
  
I propped myself up on my arms, my warm comforter covers falling down from my chest. I started to tell her to shut it, when I noticed her expression.  
  
It actually wasn't really an expression. It was more like an entranced stare. I watched as she mentally collected herself, a slight blush rising on her cheeks as I gave her a lazy grin.  
  
"What were you saying Hermione?" I asked. I was being a git, I knew it. But it's not often you get to see always-in-control Hermione get flustered at anything.  
  
"Well, my----umm---my-"She paused, recollecting herself. It seemed her eyes had wandered farther down again. I filed this away for future reference, surprised at how much the simple sight of my uncovered chest could unhinge her.  
  
Oh the power.  
  
I fought the urge to say "Eyes up here Hermione" when I heard Seamus groan from the other side of the room.  
  
"Another day, another hell." He muttered, opening the crimson bed curtains. Hermione began to pale, her eyes widened with fright at a prefect being caught in the boys dorms early in the morning.  
  
I shot out my arm, grabbing her around her waist, pulling her through the curtains with a small squeak. She was now lying on my bed.  
  
*Hermione is on my bed. In a tiny plaid pyjama top and bottoms- Frelldwig-oh hell. It's not like it's going to work anyways!*  
  
I quickly pulled the curtains together, and then looked down at Hermione, who looked at me, bewildered. I fought the urge to laugh as I pulled back my coverings, ushering her into the warm sheets.  
  
Now *that* look was stricken. I laced my hand softly around her waist, not wanting to make any sudden noises or draw any attention towards my bed, and drew her down. She gazed up at me from my side, her eyes a mix between trust and wariness, and suddenly I had to chuckle.  
  
"RON!" Hermione mouthed, shocked. Quickly, she threw the covers over her head, sinking down beneath them, wrapped her arms around me, and snuggled in surprisingly close.  
  
After about a minute, I realised I'd stopped breathing, and took a deep breath. Hermione began to wriggle for some reason, and her hand tickled across my lower back, causing me to laugh out right.  
  
"What was that Ron?" Harry asked sleepily, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing Harry, good dream is all," I lied. Hermione's hair laid lightly over my chest, the sounds of beds being made, books being picked up, and clothes being put on made me anxious.  
  
"Get up Ron! You don't want to be late," Dean Thomas said.  
  
"I'm real tired, I reckon, give me a few more minutes," I replied, tempted just to yell "Ger' off!"  
  
"Alright, then," Dean and Seamus Finnigan said, just before the door closed. I heard foot steps approaching the bed from the left, and I pushed myself up on my elbow, trying to disguise the lump in the covers that was none other than Hermione Granger, mine and Harry's best friend.  
  
The curtains opened, and Hermione flattened herself against me, her arms clutching me tighter, an altogether pleasant sensation.  
  
"You know you never just take five minutes, Ron," Harry said, staring at my back. "You always end up rushing-oh, your getting up-OH! Oh.....was it one of *THOSE* mornings then?" He asked. I could feel the blood rush up to my ears, "Well, I'll see you down at breakfast then."  
  
I heard the door shut and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Suddenly Hermione's voluminous hair popped out from under the covers, curiosity alight in her eyes, "What did he mean by one of *THOSE* mornings?"  
  
"OUT! And---well, never mind," I muttered. "I'll give you your charms book in the great hall. Now get to your dorm!" I smiled ruefully at her. "Ger'off you! Before I tell everyone the perfect Hermione Granger misplaced her text!"  
  
Her mouth opened, aghast, "You wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh, but wouldn't I?"  
  
She bit her lip for a moment contemplating, "Really, Ron, what did he mean by one of *THOSE* mornings?" Suddenly she turned crimson.  
  
"Oh---well, then---I'll be off---"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: HEHEHEHEHE!!!!! And if you don't know what *THOSE* mornings are, I'm not going to tell you! :::: Muse laughs evilly::::::: poor-Ophelia also gives a sinister cackle:::::::: Muse shouts "Hey! That's my line you rotten, stinky, ungrateful, little---"grabs chair and beats Ophelia over the head with it::: 


	3. fred's love life

Lady Norbert: I know Mcgonagall was out of character a little, but through the books, she also seems to wait until malfoy's been picked on to stop it, like when mad eye turned him into a ferret, or when he told her about Harry visiting hagrid. I thought I messed up the spelling of that curse! Thanks for pointing it out, I've changed it now, but to your suggestion, the killing curse.  
  
Nessie: Ron was leaning up on his arm, so it kind of made a tent in the blanket, so hermione (being skinny) if she was pressed close enough, could avoid detection, and harry just looked quickly, being a bit embarrassed, seeing as how he thought it was one of *THOSE* mornings.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hoped you all liked my previous chapter.I sure did! Owing to the fact I was incredibly tired; you got sort of a mixed point of view on it, but oh well. It's Thursday still, just carrying on through out the day.Ron might happen to have left a little note in Hermione's book......which Pansy Parkinson might just happen to find......truthfully, the story writes itself..I have no Idea where it's going.(I think they gave me the stupid muse) ::::Muse tackles her from behind screaming like a banshee::::  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron grinned as he stuffed the note in with Hermione's work. He had written it to ease the tension that had been building from earlier in the week.  
  
He felt a fight coming, and with Hermione it was like a sixth sense---or really just a habit they couldn't go without. He brushed his fire colored hair out of his eyes and smiled when he thought of the note.  
  
******* (THE NOTE) ********  
  
Hullo Hermione! Funny waking up to you yapping this morning! We had a fright didn't we? I thought for sure they'd find you up there. You're lucky you've got me, you know that?  
  
Maybe sometime you'll wake up to me, and maybe I won't leave quick with my books---maybe I'll just lounge a bit on your comfy bed---d'you know the girls beds are much more comfy than the boys? I reckon it's a conspiracy with you women folk. But anyways, imagine that, eh? Maybe next time you can get some sleep, instead of leaving your books everywhere!  
  
*************************  
  
Ron sat down at the table next to Hermione, who blushed as he passed her charms book over to her.  
  
"Hey Ron, why d'you have Hermione's charms homework? I already asked to borrow her notes, not her homework, she wouldn't even speak to me for the rest of the day! How come you're getting special treatment?" Harry questioned, feigning hurt.  
  
"Harry! I'm not being preferential! I just happened to-"Hermione lowered her head and began to whisper. Misplacing texts was something of the utmost shame to her, "To misplace it,"  
  
Harry immediately changed his expression to one of shocked outrage.  
  
"You didn't!" he said.  
  
Hermione hung her head and nodded.  
  
"Get off it Harry, you know how she is," Ron said. The last thing he wanted was for Hermione to start screaming at him because he didn't pass it to her *discreetly*.  
  
Harry blanched, "Right then, my apologies Hermione,"  
  
"Sticking up for your sweetheart, Ron?" Fred asked, sitting down beside him.  
  
"It's a wonder he picked it up so soon. Works wonders with the ladies," George added, following suit.  
  
"Makes'em think your some sort of knight in shining armor or something," Fred muttered, unhappily.  
  
"Fred's just upset because he only laughed when Lee said Angelina looked like she had duck feet in herbology, while I, the much more dashing and studly-"  
  
"More like dirty, and woman-thieving! That's wrong, stealing your brother's girl. There should be a law against it. I intend to write one myself, I do---"  
  
"Well, I offered Lee two options, apologize, or face my wrath," Fred snorted into his orange juice, while Harry on the other hand seemed rapt.  
  
"Well, what'd Lee do?" Harry, for quite some time now had his eye not on the unattainable Cho, but on Ginny Weasley, and now, it had seemed, the roles had reversed completely. Ginny was undeniably cute, her sparkling eyes and devious personality, a mix of the twins and her own amazing self seemed to scream life. Now he was the one that was fumbling for words around her, while she always seemed to have something extremely witty to say.  
  
Ginny was generally followed by a bevy of admirers, most ardent being Neville Longbottom, who Ginny handled with the utmost care, knowing Neville's sensitivity.  
  
"Lee? Well he just laughed right on, and Gallant George here, well he was almost laughing, and then Angelina kissed him on the cheek! That shut all of us up!" Fred continued angrily.  
  
"It's not like I asked her to kiss me, I wasn't all, Oy! Angelina, come here darling!" He said, and much to his horror, Ginny, who had been approaching, waved Angelina over with her.  
  
"What is George?" Angelina asked, smiling.  
  
George's mouth gaped like a fish, flopping up and down a couple of times, until finally sound came out.  
  
"Well, Angelina, umm, you look very, umm, well---very, very fit. Yes, fit." He decided anxiously.  
  
Angelina arched an eyebrow at him, shaking her head as she began to walk away.  
  
"Angelina, wait!" Fred shouted before she was too far, hopping away from the table, "I think you look absolutely smashing."  
  
She blushed and murmured a thank-you.  
  
She began to walk away again, and Fred grabbed her arm. Hermione noticed he looked very determined. "Fred?" Angelina asked, taken aback by the sudden gesture.  
  
Fred slid his arm around her waist and pressed his lips against hers, right in the middle of the great hall.  
  
The Gryffindor table hooted and clapped, a few shouted "about time!"  
  
Angelina responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, and blushing deeply.  
  
"Have a good day then," Fred said a big grin on his face.  
  
"it seems I will," She laughed, walking over to her giggling friends.  
  
Hermione absently wondered if all the weasley boys were such charmers and romantic fools, then, reminded of the morning, fought down a blush and sipped her orange juice.  
  
*I suppose that's a yes then,* She smiled into her goblet.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know I didn't really get into much, but I liked this chapter----the weasley's are fun to write about. 


	4. whats a girl to do?

A/N: Thanks for all the feed back! This is fast becoming my favorite fic! Still Thursday, but it's time for Charms (duh dun duh) and for Hermione's little note. I've made it so in sixth year, Slytherins and Gryffindors are also in charms together. :::: Muse looks gleefully evil into the computer screen:::  
  
  
  
  
  
The sight of the musty charms classroom evoked a small sigh of relief from Hermione, who sat down hurriedly at her desk, blatantly pleased with herself for obtaining her text.  
  
Ron sat down next to her, gazing at the brunette with wary eyes. "You remind me of Crookshanks when he ate Scabbers, all pleased with yourself,"  
  
"He didn't actually eat Scabbers Ron, you know that." She paused for a moment, her eyes were glowing, Ron noticed, and it looked quite pretty. *wrong* he thought with a shudder.  
  
"I feel like a spy!" She whispered, leaning in close, "Harry was *right* there, and he didn't even notice!"  
  
Ron turned white, and was gazing at something over her shoulder.  
  
"Didn't notice what?" Harry asked. Hermione's face was nearly as white as Ron's.  
  
"Well, this morning, see, Hermione was-"  
  
"Showing Ron what I got you for Christmas at breakfast and you didn't even notice!" She interjected, saving the two friends from explaining any of the *mishaps* that had happened to Harry.  
  
"Alright." He stated.  
  
Proffessor Flitwick cleared his throat, "Students, you have a new seating plan," the minute man droned, not interrupting Hermione's and Ron's conversation, as Harry had gone back to sit with Seamus, at his regular seat.  
  
"You're getting very proficient at lying you know-I'm starting to think Harry and I've been a bad influence on you," He grinned, "By the way, have you read the note yet?"  
  
Hermione lifted her head from her homework, which she had been reviewing,  
  
"Hmm?" She asked.  
  
"The note, have you read it?" he questioned.  
  
"No, I haven't,"  
  
"Miss Granger, you'll sit by Miss Parkinson, over on the right side of the class---"The Proffessor kept on directing.  
  
Hermione gathered her books, said a quick goodbye to Ron, who made a gagging gesture at the thought of Pansy Parkinson, and hurried over. Today they were going to learn shadow charms, and she was especially pleased about that, Pansy Parkinson or not.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, kindly move yourself beside Mr. Weasley," Proffessor Flitwick mentioned.  
  
Ron groaned audibly, and Malfoy tried to ferret himself out of sitting by Ron, but the Proffessor wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"Now, Proffessor, my father---"Malfoy began. Hermione didn't get to hear him offering to buy Flitwick off, seeing as how a large foot in her path had tripped her on her face.  
  
"Great." She muttered, her homework floating to the ground beside her. She blew her hair out of her face and went about gathering her papers as she made her way beside Pansy, who was sniggering loudly.  
  
"Oh bite my ass," Hermione told her, agitated. Pansy feigned a look of fright.  
  
"I'm so frightened! What are you going to do to me, bore me to death with your knowledge of fifteenth century fire charms?" Pansy retaliated.  
  
"Nice---maybe that'll work on some of your dim-witted Slytherin friends. Come back to me when you have something minutely intelligent to say." Hermione shot back, rifling through her papers.  
  
"Oh, drat," She stated as one fell beside Pansy.  
  
"Oh, lose something did we?" She asked haughtily, turning herself so she could read it. "It looks like a note,"  
  
*Oh no. Ron's note. The one he put in after we'd been hiding in his bed TOGETHER!*  
  
"Give that back," Hermione seethed as she grappled uselessly above Pansy's shoulder.  
  
"Oh my---little miss goody's not so good! ----'Hullo Hermione! Funny waking up to you yapping this morning! We had a fright didn't we? I thought for sure they'd find you up there.' My, my, my---and a prefect too! Wonder how Dumbledore would take it if he found out his favorite prefect was sleeping around? Not too keen I think---I never thought I'd see the day---Hermione granger, the slut of Gryffindor hall! 'Maybe I'll just lounge a bit in your comfy bed?' Who is he?" Pansy questioned, interested.  
  
*I want to die. I want to shoot myself in the head right now. Sinking into the floor would also be good. ---I CAN'T BELIEVE RON WROTE THAT! ---I am in sooooo much trouble*  
  
Hermione put her crimson face in her arms, rapping her head on the desk methodically.  
  
"If you don't tell me who it is, I'll tell Dumbledore!" Pansy whispered. Hermione raised her head at that. It seemed to her there was no way to salvage the situation, so the truth wouldn't do much harm.  
  
"I didn't shag anyone." She stated, grabbing back the note. "I put my book with Ron's by mistake, and I tried to get it back this morning so it wouldn't look like I'd forgotten it, being a prefect and all."  
  
"Nice try. Who checks their homework first thing?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"And Ron Weasley? He's way too hot for you. I bet it was Neville Longbottom. And by the way, shagging Neville-totally disgusting."  
  
"I did not shag Neville, nor did I shag Ron. Ron is my friend."  
  
"Says in the note you and Ron shagged. Sorry if I don't believe your horrible lies." Pansy simpered.  
  
"It does not you pea-brained twit! It says, and I quote, 'funny to wake up to you yapping this morning'! Nothing to do with shagging! Who would say that to some one they'd just slept with?"  
  
"Many guys." Pansy said knowledgably.  
  
Hermione sniggered. "Maybe to you,"  
  
"I can't believe Ron would sink so low as to shag a mud-blood like you! That's wrong. I'd have to tell Mildred to stay away, he's contaminated now."  
  
"You bitch! How dare you say that about me! Have you had a chance to look in a mirror? Where'd you buy your mask? Zonko's in the cheap and ugly section?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, on the other side of the room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't sulk, weasley. I'm sure your mud-blood'll make up for not being beside you in class. How is she in bed anyways?"  
  
Ron had been pointedly ignoring Malfoy during the whole of charms, which had not progressed as planned, the seating arrangements taking longer than previously thought.  
  
Ron's hands gripped his wand tightly. He turned himself to face Malfoy, hatred and rage apparent in every movement.  
  
"What did you say?" he fumed.  
  
"I asked how good she was in the sack. Now I know most guys like the experienced ones, and its obvious Granger isn't, but I say being a girl's first is the best. Scale of one to ten-"  
  
"You arrogant git! How dare you talk about her like this! We aren't even going out!" He said angrily.  
  
"If I were you, I'd take advantage! I'd grab her and---"  
  
"Don't you ever talk about Hermione like that!" Ron shouted, as he and Hermione both cursed their respective enemies.  
  
"You dirty bitch!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Proffessor Flitwick didn't know which one to yell at or punish first, Ron and Malfoy (who had turned very rigid and greenish) or Hermione and Pansy (who had started to become very wobbly, with wonky eyes.) Luckily for Flitwick, classes were over right then, so he just let them go, deciding he'd ask McGonagall to tack on an extra detention for Malfoy, Hermione and Ron, and he'd give pansy her own.  
  
"Miss Parkinson!" He squeaked as she wobbled out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione turned the corner, on her way to the library with some books to return, when she was stopped dead in her tracks by what she over-heard.  
  
"That's right. I read it. I knew the Perfect Prefect wasn't all Dumbledore made her out to be."  
  
The voice was high and snotty, clearly Pansy trying to get back at her for having to weed the bosmostica beds in herbology (quite nasty little acid spitting plants, burnt right through Pansy's dragon hide gloves) as punishment from Flitwick. She, Ron and Malfoy not only had to clean the telescopes, but the Owlery. *eww--just eww--*  
  
She heard a loping stride coming up behind her. Without turning she knew it was Ron, the sound was so familiar she could pick it out of a crowd.  
  
"Hermione---"He began,  
  
She held up her hand, and he skidded to a stop, giving her a weird look.  
  
"Shh!" She whispered in reply.  
  
"---with Ron? Ron Weasley? I swear! That girl is so lucky. Making it with that beautiful man---I don't see how she could! She's not even as pretty as me!" Another voice said.  
  
Hermione looked over at Ron. She assumed he'd get that smug, gloating look he got when someone fed his ego, but he didn't. He'd been acting so strange lately, doing "the look" at her, cursing Malfoy and not even telling her why, *though he did turn quite red---* and now this. She was beginning to think the jet of sparks from Malfoy's wand earlier this week had actually done something to him. *I wonder---*  
  
"C'mon then Hermione," He whispered eagerly, his eyes glinting mischievously. He leaned in very close to her to whisper, his warm breath caressing her ear *oh my god---Hermione get a hold of yourself! It's Ron! He doesn't like you that way!*  
  
*Earth to my brain---WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING???* Her lips looked so soft, her eyes so open, her little nose so cute. He wanted to grab her right there and kiss her all over, and damn the consequences. Sure, he had *occasionally* caught himself wondering what it would be like to kiss her, but not this all consuming passion that had been growing lately.  
  
He tried to pull away, but all he was able to do was thread his fingers through her hair, whispering in his velvety, seductive voice "Lets give them something to *really* talk about,"  
  
He pulled her to him, her lips opened slightly in shock. His hands were still in her hair as her books clattered upon the ground.  
  
Suddenly his lips were on hers, the dry heat comforting and yet, not enough for either. Hermione's back was against the cold stone wall, while down the length of her front was Ron's warm body, only too noticeable to her.  
  
Some how they ended up on the other side of the corner, much to the eternal chagrin of Pansy, who had just previously declared the reason that Malfoy and Ron had gotten into a fight was because of her. Her little group stared as Ron passionately kissed Hermione, who had wreathed an arm around his neck, burying her hand in his hair, while the other was at his waist, tugging him closer.  
  
"What was that you were saying?" a snide voice replied. There was a smatter of laughter and sniggering, and then the footsteps were gone. Ron pulled away.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT! WHAT HAPPENS IF THEY TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL? WHY DID YOU DO THAT? THIS IS HORRIBLE! MY LIFE IS RUINED! WHY DID YOU DO THAT??!"  
  
Ron smirked. "Ruined your life? Well I truly thought I was a better kisser than that---I guess I'll have to talk to Parvati again----seems she lied and said I was the best Kisser she'd ever snogged with!"  
  
"Ron! You---You---YOU BELIGERENT WOMANIZER!"  
  
"D'you know what? I think you liked it. I think all this yelling is just covering up for the fact that you want to kiss me again." He grinned. "Don't think I'll let you take advantage of me though, uh uh."  
  
Hermione, doing the only thing a girl in her situation could do, ran for dear life down the hall.  
  
Library books forgotten.  
  
Oh my. ************* A/N: HEHEHEHE! I thought it was good. Hope you liked it. 


	5. What if she didn't like it?

A/N: I know it has been a long time since I posted, and Allie, I'm going to try to post as often as I can. I know it was a long time, but I will make it up some how!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the bosmostica plants. They aren't very good company. Its sad really.::: Muse glares at her and picks up a large baseball bat::: well, what I mean to say is other than my muse.  
  
A/N: this is supper, but it might carry on to detention---I'm really not sure. I have no idea where this chapter is going, but I'll have to say something about Ron's little problem.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron stared after her quickly disappearing form, shaking his head and running his hands through his hair. What was going on? *why did I kiss her? Why did I tell her she liked it? I know she did, she must have, and of course she liked it----why couldn't I pull away?*  
  
He continued to argue with himself until he found where he had been walking towards.  
  
"Well, I'm in the kitchens," he said, surprised. There was a clatter of footsteps, and Ron turned.  
  
"Harry? Thank god! I don't know what I'm doing here! I kissed Hermione, and I told her she liked it, and then she ran away---what if she didn't like it? That's stupid of course, she had to like it---I kissed Hermione! I didn't even mean to, I mean I did, but I tried to stop and I couldn't---I kissed Hermione Harry! What is wrong with me???"  
  
Harry's initial response to the vocalization of Ron's inner monologue was a raised eyebrow and a twitchy lip.  
  
"You kissed Hermione?" He asked calmly.  
  
"I KNOW!!!" He shouted frantically, causing many of the house elves to look away, and the ones that were approaching with goodies to promptly turn. "What is wrong with me?" he whispered his eyes wide with shock.  
  
"I knew you'd come to your senses one day. Maybe it's just the shock of your unused brain jolting to life with the first smart thing it did?" He joked solemnly. He forced back a laugh. Ron had kissed a lot of girls, they both had, but neither had been affected like this. *wonder if I'll be like that after the first time I kiss Ginny--* the thought popped unbidden into his head, and he shrugged it a way.  
  
"No, that's not it!" Harry chuckled a little at that.  
  
"So you've just never used your brain then."  
  
"ARRGGHHH!!! That's not what I mean! D'you know you could be a much better friend right now? It was something I couldn't control-"  
  
"Like love?" Harry asked, curious now with Ron's adamancy.  
  
"No. Yes---maybe---no---it was like a spell you know?"  
  
Harry cocked his head to one side, "You think Hermione put you under the crutatious curse to snog with you?" He was confused now, leaning against the door jam.  
  
"No, she ran away right after screaming 'why would you do that? You've ruined my life!' I don't think she would do that if she planned it. Which she wouldn't, because that would be weird, Hermione liking me---"He had imitated Hermione to near perfection. Harry allowed a small smile, still thinking on the idea of a curse or spell.  
  
"what about Malfoy?" He questioned.  
  
"Haven't snogged him yet. I don't want to either---can you imagine where the little slut's been? Pansy Parkinson-disgusting!"  
  
"I'm not talking about snogging him, which would be really gross. I'm almost starting to question your sexuality, but that's beside the point."  
  
"I am not gay! I have kissed many beautiful women! Not the least of which being Hermione, who, excuse me, is absolutely gorgeous!" He stated. His eyes widened, and he gasped. "I did it again! I didn't want to say she was gorgeous, but I did and I couldn't stop myself!"  
  
"Weird. Maybe it's a love spell," he paused, "What I meant about Malfoy was what if he cast the spell? When Hermione put him under a tickling charm, remember? There were sparks coming out from his wand and they hit you."  
  
"Maybe. But nothing happened. I didn't feel any different."  
  
Harry thought on this for a moment. "Uhh.. Maybe Hermione'll know."  
  
Ron blanched. "WE CAN"T TALK TO HER!!! I KISSED HER!! SHE RAN AWAY SCREAMING!! WHAT IF SHE DIDN"T LIKE IT??!!"  
  
"Right." Harry nodded. They began to walk towards the great hall, and found in their path a bunch of scattered books lying in the path.  
  
Ron grinned and turned quite red, then bent to pick them up. "my fault," he explained.  
  
Harry grinned like the Cheshire cat. "So this was where?"  
  
Ron nodded imperceptibly.  
  
"We should christen this corner, we should. Give it a corny name, like, 'snog central' or 'lovers corridor' or 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"  
  
"Shut up Harry," Ron muttered, Hermione's books in hand, walking away quickly.  
  
"You know what Ron?" Harry said, and Ron slowed a pace, "What if she didn't like it?"  
  
Ron shook his head in bewilderment. "It would be the end of my great reputation. But she had to have liked, hadn't she?"  
  
"Of course Ron. No question."  
  
Ron breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
  
  
*********** A/N: like I said, it writes itself.I think it did a pretty good job. Hehehe, what if Hermione didn't like it?  
  
Savage rose: thanks so much for all your positive feedback! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside! And I will do all that is humanly possible to keep you from your homework! My muse on the other hand, will do all that is superhumanly possible! :::muse is dressed in a long red towel tied around the neck, and ski goggles. Writer giggles, and says 'oh my.the world is in trouble.'::: :::muse lifts bat threateningly, and writer screams 'no! not the bat again!::: 


	6. Deny it all

A/N: This is hermione right after the kiss. Just to let every one know what's going on, her and ginny are now best friends.  
  
She tore through the halls, heading straight for Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Password," The fat lady asked pleasantly,  
  
Hermione tried to remember it, and found that in her haste and shock, had forgotten everything of knowledge, save what his lips felt like, and how he had told her she liked it *and it was true! *  
  
"I don't know!" She shouted angrily, mad at herself for letting one kiss put her in such a tizzy. "How should I know?"  
  
"You are the prefect dear, and no need to be yelling now," The fat lady stated calmly.  
  
"I don't care if I'm god! Just let me in!" The fat lady gave a little chuckle.  
  
"Well, you certainly aren't that, and house rules, I can't let anyone in without the password,"  
  
"AAARRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!" She cried, pulling her hair. "Do you have any idea what I have just been through? Do you? I FORGOT MY BOOKS!"  
  
"oh my dear lord," a quiet voice said. It had the lilt of laughter, and Hermione almost broke into tears.  
  
"GINNY! Thank you, god!" She sobbed, turning to her, grabbing her in a big hug. "What is the stupid password? I can't remember! I can't remember anything!"  
  
Ginny patted her back awkwardly. "It's alright. The other day Neville put the stiff-leg charm on me, and it actually worked. But you know he's horrible with memory charms, you remembered me, it can't all be that bad."  
  
Hermione raised her head in confusion. "Neville? What about Neville? I don't care about Neville!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry! And you don't have to shout at me! You never forget anything, let alone a little password! Your brain is like an impenetrable vault! The only way you would forget anything is with a memory charm!" She told her angrily, scrunching up her face "I-"  
  
"or a kiss," Hermione murmured.  
  
"-was just trying to tell you-WHAT??!! You kissed someone? Who? Why! When?"  
  
Ginny's eyes widened in shock, and she said "Sniggle puff," (the password) quite off hand as she grabbed Hermione's arm.  
  
"Hermione! This is incredible! Who was the brave lad?"  
  
She was pulled into the common room blushing profusely, with her head turned down.  
  
Ginny harrumphed and groaned. "Oh come on!" She cried, exasperated. "It can't be that bad! And why won't you tell me? Your best friend?"  
  
"It wasn't bad, and I can't, you'll kill me." She dead panned, huddling up in the worn old arm-chair by the fire, her favorite place to read.  
  
"I won't----I don't think. Who was it? Now I'm dying to know! Do I know him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Harry?" She asked pensively.  
  
"Gross, he's like my brother." Ginny let a sigh of relief escape.  
  
"I take it, it wasn't Neville, given the earlier conversation, so that only leaves one of two people who would have the balls or the stupidity I guess, it depends on how you look at it, to kiss you. Malfoy or Ron."  
  
Hermione blanched at the obviousness in which the answer had been stated. So she did what any self-respecting woman who is afraid her best friend will find out she made out with her brother would do. Denied the whole thing.  
  
"I didn't kiss anyone." She blurted, afraid.  
  
"You did too! You said you did!" Ginny cried.  
  
"That's rubbish! I did not!" She shouted. Ginny threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"You did too you lying vamp! You even forgot the password because of it!"  
  
"It was Neville's memory charm!" She cried.  
  
"You know that's not true! I said that! Now you're stealing it so you don't have to answer who kissed you!"  
  
"No I'm not! Neville brainwashed me!" She yelled.  
  
"I did not!" Neville shouted from across the common room. Hermione turned in her chair, and shouted,  
  
"Neville! You blasted little runt! Why when I get a hold of you-"  
  
"SEE! YOU'RE LYING!" Ginny bellowed, jumping from the chair. "I knew it!" She came really close to her then and said quietly, "I won't tell another living soul Hermione, you know I won't. Just whisper it really quietly. I know who it is anyway. I was wondering when he'd get the gumption,"  
  
"You do? You know? How do you know?" Hermione breathed.  
  
"I'm his sister. I know everything. Come on, I see him all the time. I've known him since I was born. And he likes you, a lot. I mean, I never thought he knew it, at least not until lately, but then---"  
  
"He's been strange lately. There's something different about him now, have you noticed?"  
  
"Yeah, but maybe it's you, maybe he finally stood up and took notice. Well, he had to then, didn't he? He did kiss you." Ginny pondered.  
  
"Yes," Hermione stated dreamily, "He sure did." Her face lit up, and she twirled a curl of hair around her fingers, a small smile playing on her face.  
  
"gross." Ginny muttered. Hermione put a hand up to her face, and Ginny noticed the scarlet blush creeping onto her cheeks.  
  
"I was such a fool. Oh Ginny, you would have laughed. I'm rubbish at this sort of thing," Hermione said.  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, dearie. Tell me what happened."  
  
"Well, I was turning a corner, going to the library you know, I had some books to return. And well, I overheard pansy Parkinson talking to her Slytherin friends on how Ron and Malfoy were fighting over her-"  
  
"Were they?" Ginny interrupted.  
  
"No. why would Ron fight over *that*?"  
  
"I dunno, just wondering."  
  
"Well, Ron came bounding up behind me, and he overheard them talking about how I had shagged Ron-"  
  
"WHAT?" Ginny erupted. The whole of the common room turned and stared blankly. Ginny didn't scream. Ginny didn't yell. Something was up.  
  
Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm hard, digging her nails in on purpose and pulled her up the stairs to the girls dorms.  
  
"You did *what* exactly with my favorite brother?" She asked, teeth clenched.  
  
"Nothing!! Really, Pansy just thought I did, but I didn't!" Hermione squeaked. Ginny mad was something to be greatly avoided. Not only did it overshadow Ron's anger by a lot, but it was on par with Hermione mad.  
  
"And, why, pray tell, would she think that?" Ginny queried, in a too-calm voice.  
  
"Because Ron wrote me a stupid note and put it in my text which she happened to find! That's why! I misplaced a book last night and it was with Ron's stuff, so being a prefect I couldn't have that upon me, so I woke up and went to find Ron, and if it wasn't bad enough, people started to wake up!" Hermione, now, was also angry. Ginny was her friend, and she was supposed to believe her.  
  
Ginny stared at her, blankly.  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT WOULD HAVE MEANT?" Hermione bellowed, then lowering her voice, answered, "how would it look to find a prefect early in the morning in her PJ's in the boy's dorm, and rummaging around the bed of the boy she has had a crush on for years? NOT TOO FREAKING GOOD! So he hid me. In his bed. And that his why the note is somewhat misleading! Ginny, your supposed to be my friend! You're supposed to believe me, and help me out of this unbelievable mess I'm in, since they saw us!"  
  
"THEY SAW YOU?" Ginny shouted, all anger forgotten.  
  
"YES!" Hermione shrieked. It was lucky they were up in the dorms, or else the whole common room would be able to hear them. As it was, they only heard snippets, and it sounded like this.  
  
"pray tell WHAT IT WOULD HAVE MEANT? Rummaging boy crush TOO FREAKING GOOD! Note leading gin posed to be believe me. Mess I'm in THEY SAW YOU?" so all in all, it was just incomprehensible shouting.  
  
"He said to give them something to really talk about, and then he was there, and we were kissing, and I dropped my books! Then I shouted that he ruined my life, and I-well, I ran."  
  
"You RAN?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, at least you didn't cry, or- or well, umm---vomit, right?" Ginny tried to sympathize. She realized she was failing miserably when Hermione's bottom lip began to quiver.  
  
"Oh, my. I'm just making this worse, aren't I?"  
  
"YES! You sure are! He must think I'm a complete knob! And I'm not! I'm really not!" She bawled.  
  
"What am I going to do when I see him?" Hermione questioned, looking utterly distraught.  
  
"Act like nothing happened. And like you own the world. But you can't ignore him, so if he talks about it, just be like 'I've kissed boys before, no big deal. Your not the first,' and stuff. And if he asks why you ran, just ask like it's the regular thing to do. He'll be so confused he'll just quit."  
  
~*~MEANWHILE~*~  
  
"What am I going to do when I see her?" Ron asked, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Umm, act like nothing happened. And if she talks about it, just change the subject subtly change the subject to quidditch." Harry advised.  
  
"Quidditch. Right." Ron mumbled.  
  
  
  
A/N: my muse has refused to make an appearance due to hurt feelings. ::: muse shakes fist and shouts 'Creative differences you moron! Get it right! They had to give me the snippy writer!' ::: 


End file.
